


Big Bang Gift for Aisterion

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CREDIT: https://twitter.com/MrFooWasHere
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Big Bang Gift for Aisterion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisterion/gifts).



> CREDIT: https://twitter.com/MrFooWasHere

**Author's Note:**

> TO: Ai  
> FROM:Scott
> 
> CREDIT: https://twitter.com/MrFooWasHere


End file.
